Although She's a Deaf
by xXHanamiya SakiXx
Summary: Pantaskan jika aku terus mengganggunya? Pantaskan jika dia menjadi bahan ejekkanku dan teman-temanku? Pantaskan jika kami membullynya? Tapi.. Apakah semua itu...Pantas terjadi padaku?
1. Prologue : New Student

Pantaskan jika aku terus mengganggunya? Pantaskan jika dia menjadi bahan ejekkanku dan _teman-teman_ku? Pantaskan jika _kami _mem_bully_nya? Tapi.. Apakah semua itu...Pantas terjadi _padaku_?

.

.

.

Althrough She's a Deaf

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Jika punyaku, aku ga mungkin nulis cerita ini.

Warning : _Bullying_, Kekerasan, Rasisme(untuk sementara), kata yang kurang baku dan lain sebagainya.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, plot, latar tempat dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan di sekolah, seperti biasanya. Aku hanya melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas yang selalu dikatakan _bermanfaat _ bagi _masa depan_ku saat meraih cita-citaku nanti. Hoamm.. Bosan sekali- Eh.. Siapa anak itu? Ah.. Mungkin dia anak baru yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan itu? Heh~ Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan.. "Baiklah. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahui tentang murid baru yang telah dibicarakan semenjak 2 hari lalu. Dan ini dia." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Meiko-wali kelasku- mengangguk, sepertinya membiarkan anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "..." Apa yang dilakukannya? Eh? Buku tulis? Jangan bilang dia tidak bisa berbicara.

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka." _ Benar saja tebakkanku. Dia membuka bukunya dan memperlihatkan tulisan super besar agar kami dapat melihatnya. Kemudian dia membalik lembarannya lagi.

"_Aku murid pindahan dari sekolah X. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." _

"_Oh iya.." _ Huh? Hanya kata itu yang ada dilembar ketiga?

"_Aku seorang tuli." _ Ah.. Ternyata dia tuli..

"_Aku akan menggunakan buku ini untuk berbicara. Mohon bantuannya." _ Setelah itu dia membungkuk dan menutup bukunya. "Ada yang ingin bertanya pada teman baru kita?" Akupun mengangkat tanganku-ingin mengajukan pertanyaan-.

"Kenapa orang tuli seperti dia bisa masuk kesekolah musik? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Bisa-bisa kita kalah pertandingan yang seminggu lagi diadakan jika dia ikut serta!" Mendengar ejekkanku, teman-temanku hanya menatapku dengan pandangan: benar juga yang dia katakan. "Kaito! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejek temanmu?" Aku yang sudah biasa dengan teguran itu hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya bertanya~ Apa salahnya aku mengajukan pertanyaan?" Meiko tidak menanggapiku. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Haah—Baiklah, Luka. Kau bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong sekarang." Gadis bersurai pink itu menatap Meiko bingung. Dasar guru payah. Jelas-jelas dia seorang tuli.. mana bisa mendengarmu. Meikopun mengulanginya lagi dan Luka mengangguk. Gadis itupun duduk disebelahku. Tch! Berani sekali dia duduk disebelahku. Lihat saja nan—"Hah? Apa?!" Aku merasa dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku barusan. Apa maunya?

"_Hai. Aku Luka. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Aku harap kau mau membantuku dengan pelajaran yang akan dijelaskan guru mulai dari sekarang!" _

Aku hanya membaca dan menatapnya sebentar. Manik biru lautnya yang riang bertemu dengan manik biru tuaku yang membosankan. Dia tersenyum lebar kearahku, dan aku tidak meladeninya. Mungkin dia sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak membalasnya. Aku pun menarik bukunya dan menuliskan,

"_Minta saja orang lain. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu!" _

Aku pun melempar bukunya dan tersenyum mengejek kearah gadis tuli itu.

"_Ah.. Begitukah? Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku harap aku tidak menganggumu dengan perkataan-perkataanku." _

"Tch.." Aku mendengus pelan. Anak ini, keras kepala sekali. Menyebalkan sekali!

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar-mengajar telah usai. Anak-anak berlarian keluar menuju orang tuanya yang menunggu sedari tadi. Tapi tidak untuk Kaito. Anak berumur 12 tahun itu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang ramai. Biasanya ia akan mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi kali ini dia menunggu dengan sabar, entah apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Laki-laki bersurai biru itupun berlari menuju rumahnya yang mewah.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kaito saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya.

"Ah, Kaito~! Selamat datang!" sahut seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga. Mengenali suara siapa itu, Kaito tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya sudah 10 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Mama! Kau sudah pulang!" jerit Kaito yang langsung memeluk ibunya itu.

"Ya sayang. Mama pulang, bagaimana sekolah?"

"Seperti biasa, membosankan. Tadi ada murid baru di kelasku. Dia mempunyai warna rambut pink! Ya Tuhan, ma! Dan dia tuli! Bayangkan!" Gumi; nama ibu Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat anak sulung dan satu-satunya itu bercerita tentang sekolahnya yang 'membosankan' dengan semangat.

"Lalu? Siapa namanya? Apa salahnya kalau dia seorang tuli, Kaito? Siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman." Gumi terkekeh pelan. Kaito anaknya akan berteman dengan seorang perempuan? Itu akan menjadi suatu keajaiban.

"Namanya? Err—Luta? Lusa—Ahh! Luka! Ya namanya Luka Megurine! Apa salahnya? Kita akan kerepotan, ma. Dia tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara. Tadi saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan buku tulis. Apakah itu tidak aneh?"

Gumi mengusap kepala Kaito pelan, "Kaito, setiap orang mempunyai kekurangan dan caranya masing-masing untuk berbicara. Seperti contohnya gadis itu, dia mempunyai kekurangan tetapi dia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan _gaya_nya. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan orang karena kekurangannya."

Kaito pun berpikir kembali. Tapi sepertinya perkataan ibunya tidak dapat diresap oleh otaknya yang masih 'belum matang'.

"Nah, Kaito. Jadi anak baik disekolah ya, dan bertemanlah dengan Luka~ Mama pergi dulu."

"Mama mau kemana lagi? Mama kan baru pulang!"

"Mama harus ke Hongkong. Sudah ya. Jadi anak baik selama mama pergi." Gumi mengecup anaknya dan beranjak pergi. Laki-laki bersurai biru itupun hanya menatap punggung ibunya yang beranjak. Ia memandangi kepergian ibunya yang akan membuatnya tinggal di rumah mewah itu sendiri –tentu saja ada maid dan supir-.

"Tch. Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku hanya perlu mama."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 1 : How can you?

_**Kaito pun berpikir kembali. Tapi sepertinya perkataan ibunya tidak dapat diresap oleh otaknya yang masih 'belum matang'. "Nah, Kaito. Jadi anak baik di sekolah ya, dan bertemanlah dengan Luka~ Mama pergi dulu." "Mama mau kemana lagi? Mama kan baru pulang!" "Mama harus ke Hongkong. Sudah ya. Jadi anak baik selama mama pergi." Gumi mengecup anaknya dan beranjak pergi. Laki-laki bersurai biru itupun hanya menatap punggung ibunya yang beranjak. Ia memandangi kepergian ibunya yang akan membuatnya tinggal di rumah mewah itu sendiri –tentu saja dengan maid dan supir-. "Tch. Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku hanya perlu mama."**_

.

.

.

Althrough She's a Deaf

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Jika punyaku, aku ga mungkin nulis cerita ini.

Warning : Bullying, Kekerasan, Rasisme(untuk sementara), kata yang kurang baku dan lain sebagainya.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, plot, latar tempat dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kaito bangun pagi sekali. Sekitar pukul 4 dini hari, anak berumur 12 tahun itu sudah membuka iris biru tuanya. Yah, walaupun irisnya menampakkan kekecewaan saat menemukan kamar ibunya kosong. Awalnya ia pikir kepergian ibunya yang baru tadi malam itu hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat sang janda bersurai hijau itu. Namun ternyata semuanya bukan bohongan. Kaito pun kembali kekamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi hasil yang didapatkan malahan dia sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya memandangi langit yang masih gelap. Jam besar yang berada di ruang tengah rumah Kaito pun berdenting, menyatakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 5. Kaito pun melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan dan siap-siap –walaupun biasanya Kaito sarapan dan siap-siap jam 6-.

Setelah melakukan semua yang ia butuhkan di pagi hari, Kaitopun segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jam menunjukkan kalau sekarang jam 6:15. Sekolah masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang sudah duduk tenang di kelas. Saat berjalan menyusuri lorong, Kaito melihat Luka yang sedang membawa lap. Kaito pun mengikutinya dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

'Apa yang dia lakukan sepagi ini?' Kaito hanya memerhatikan Luka dari jendela kelasnya.

'Huh? Dia membersihkan meja? Heh~ Ternyata dia sudah mulai dibenci? Baru satu hari sudah ada yang menulis di atas mejanya.' Kaito tertawa dalam hati. Setelah Luka keluar untuk mengembalikan lap yang barusan dia pakai, Kaito pun langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di mejanya.

"Entah kenapa mejaku bersih sekali pagi ini." Kaito sedikit tersenyum melihat mejanya yang bersih. "Apa mereka mengganti mejaku dengan yang baru? Baguslah~"

Namun, kesenangan Kaito karena membully Luka setiap hari makin menghilang. Lama-kelamaan tidak ada yang mendukungnya lagi. Tapi Kaito masih sering melihat meja Luka dicoret-coret oleh teman-temannya. Entah apa yang membuat teman-temannya tidak mendukungnya lagi, tapi mereka tetap membully Luka. Apa yang terjadi? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang membuat Kaito bingung ditambah dengan Gumi yang sudah lebih dari 3 bulan pulang. Hingga suatu sore...

.

.

"Hey, Gakupo! Kenapa kau menghianatiku?! Kau sudah tidak pernah mendukungku lagi dalam membully Luka!" Teriak Kaito sembari menarik lengan Gakupo. Bukan menarik, tapi mencengkram tangan Gakupo.

"Tch! Kau menyebalkan Kaito! Tingkahmu makin hari makin menjadi-jadi dan kau hanya menganggap kami sebagai budakmu! Kau seolah-olah menjadi raja atas semuanya dan kami membenci itu! Itu sebabnya kami tidak mau dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mendukungmu lagi!" sahut Gakupo.

Mereka pun terlibat perkelahian. Dapat di tebak siapa yang akan memenangkan perkelahian itu. Tentu saja Gakupo. Tepat saat Kaito menonjok Gakupo yang baru saja menyelesaikan perkataannya, "teman-teman" Kaito datang untuk membantu Gakupo. Dan Kaito pun habis dipukuli. Ingin sekali Kaito melaporkan semua itu pada guru. Namun apakah dia akan dipercaya oleh guru-gurunya? Lagipula kalau dicari tahu, Kaito lah penyebab perkelahian tersebut.

Kaito pun berjalan menuju lantai 5 gedung sekolahnya. Di sana adalah tempat favorit Kaito karena terdapat ruangan yang berisi Piano. Tapi yang membuat Kaito menyukai tempat itu karena tidak ada yang pernah datang ke lantai 5 karena telah menjadi gudang. Kaito melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. 'Siapa yang datang kemari?' Kaito memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengan suara orang yang ada di dalam. Tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

'Ah.. Mungkin hanya karyawan yang salah buka ruangan.' batinnya. Kaito pun membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Luka sedang duduk di depan piano sembari menutup matanya. Ia meraba-raba tuts piano dan tersenyum. Kaito yang menyadari apa yang akan Luka lakukan hanya tertawa, namun suara Kaito tak dapat terdengar oleh Luka yang seorang tuli.

Saat Kaito ingin mendekatinya-menyuruhnya untuk pergi-, Luka mulai bermain. Betapa terkejutnya Kaito saat Luka memainkan lagu magnet!

'I-ini kan.. M-magnet! A-aku sudah mempelajarinya selama 2 tahun dan masih belum bisa selancar itu!'

Magnet adalah musik ciptaan Hatsune Miku, seorang pianis dunia. Magnet ini adalah musik classic terakhir yang Miku ciptakan sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal karena kanker otak stadium terakhir 15 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun begitu, musik classic terakhir inilah yang paling dikenal masyarakan bumi. Begitu pula Kaito yang lahir 3 tahun setelah kematian Miku. Begitu pula dengan Luka.

'A-aku tidak percaya ini.. B-bagaimana mungkin..?!' Kaito pun berjalan mendekati Luka yang telah selesai memainkan Magnet. Luka yang menyadari kehadiran Kaito pun tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kaito-san?"_

"..Itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu!" mengerti akan perkataan Kaito, Luka kembali menulis.

_"Kau tau? Lagu itu adalah lagu ciptaan mama tiriku. Papaku menikah dengan mamaku setelah mama Miku menyuruhnya karena mama Miku tidak dapat melahirkan anak."_

"...Kau. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Kenapa kamu bisa memainkan piano padahal kau seorang tuli!?" Luka kembali menuliskan kalimat yang akan diberikannya kepada Kaito, tapi Kaito menarik bukunya.

"Bicaralah! Kau punya mulut! Bicara!" Luka yang kaget akan itu langsung menggunakan bahasa tangan.

_"Kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku? Tidak bisakah kita berteman dan membicarakan ini secara baik-baik?"_ Kaito yang tidak mengertipun hanya diam, memandangi gerakan tangan dan raut wajah Luka. Luka menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

_"...?"_ Kaito yang frustasi akan apa yang dikatakan Luka pun mendorong dan menjambak rambut Luka.

"Kau bodoh! Gunakan suaramu! Tidak usah bicara padaku jika kau tidak menggunakan suaramu!" setelah itu, Kaito mepaskan jambakkannya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Luka tidak masuk sekolah. Dan kabarnya Luka sudah pindah sekolah. Kaito yang tidak memiliki rasa bersalah akan apa yang dilakukannya hanya duduk manis di bangkunya. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah kepergian Luka...

Pagi berikutnya Kaito datang ke sekolah sekitar jam 6:10 pagi. Dan saat dia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan hendak duduk..

**_Dia dikagetkan dengan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. _**

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Okayy~ Hanamiya Saki disini~ Saya akan membalas Review yang ada ya!

Xinon : Iya! Kaito disini jadi BIG BOY. Yah pas awal-awal aja sih /NOSPOILERDONG. Oh ya~ Makasih ya udah mau baca cerita abal saya w)b

Kurotori Rei : *ga tau mau jawab apa* Makasih udah mau favorite dan follow cerita saya~ Makasih banyak udah mau review jugaa w)b

CatPhones : Makasih w)b

Fuyuuki Rivaille : Ehehe~ Niatnya sih ga mau bikin Kaito mother complex~ Tapi Kaitonya cuman kurang perhatian aja jadi gitu :"3 Makasih udah Review w)b

KaizumiElric2210 : Namanya juga baru pembuka atau bisa disebut prolog jadi begitu deh~ Chap ini udah cukup panjang belum? Makasih udah Review w)b

Oke! Review udah dibales sekarang...

READ & REVIEW !

KALO ENGGA KAITO GW BUNUH! *ketawa yandere* /nak

R&R

Flames are accepted.

Sincerely,

xXHanamiya SakiXx


End file.
